1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeder apparatus for a slide panel for electrically connecting electric devices such as a sunroof attached to the slide panel on a vehicle continually.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of conventional feeder apparatus for a slide body have been employed to electrically connect electric devices continually such as a slide sheet in a vehicle and a sheet heater attached to a slide panel. It is also desirable that such a feeder apparatus for a slide body (refer to as a feeder apparatus for a slide panel, hereafter) employed in the vehicle described above, electrically connect photovoltaic panel, e.g., provided as a slide panel on a sunroof, under consideration of an environment, to electric devices provided in the vehicle continuously. It is desired in this case that a panel of a car body the sunroof is attached to be thinly formed.
The applicant of the invention proposes a feeder apparatus for a slide panel to resolve such a subject, comprising: a first protector that is formed in the gutter shape, and attached to the car body, and one end portion of a wire harness is attached to inside the bottom wall portion thereof; and a second protector that is formed in the gutter shape, and attached inside the bottom wall thereof, and the other end portion of the wire harness is attached to, and an opening thereof is arranged opposite to an opening of the first protector in cross section [Patent Document 1: JP. Application No. 2009-182176 (not published yet)].
A feeder apparatus for a slide panel shown in such a patent document 1 described above, however, is configured such that both the first protector and the second protector are overlapped under the sunroof, and openings of the protectors in cross section are configured to oppose each other along the thickness direction of the sunroof. Therefore it is finite to reduce the thickness of the panel of the car body a slide panel is attached to.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a feeder apparatus for a slide panel so as to reduce the thickness of a panel of a car body a slide panel is attached to.